


A Single Touch

by watchingthestars13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Tumblr Prompt AU, blink and you'll miss Fury, not really - Freeform, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this adorable au prompt on tumblr, and I had to write it.<br/>"An Au where for your entire life you've only seen black and white, until you receive the first touch from your soulmate and color blooms before your very eyes. The colors don't stay when you're alone, but when they're there by your side an you're touching? Everything is beautiful."</p><p>I was so fuckin inspired man, I mean, WHOO.<br/>Enjoy this one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Touch

 

She had never cared about the fact that she only saw things in black and white. Everybody else did. It didn't impair her in any way. She never cared for love anyways. Love is for children, and she certainly wasn't a child anymore. The whole ordeal seemed dumb to Natalia anyways. Who would want to see the world in color? Black and white was all she needed, because that was how she worked. The bad guys were the dark, where she resided, and the good guys were the light. Simple. 

Until one night when she was on a mission.

She was supposed to seduce a guy, get him to tell her the code to the safe where he kept information she needed to complete the mission, and then she was out. She was on the mans couch in her underwear, with him pressing disgusting, sloppy kisses down her neck. Natalia let out a faked moan as she struggled to breathe with his weight on top of her.

Her intel had told her where he kept a slip with the code, which would be in his underwear. She inwardly rolled her eyes when suddenly she heard a whizz and a thud. The man colapssed on top of her with an arrow sticking out of his head, and she quickly pushed him onto the floor, before crawling behind the couch.

With her head down, she began pressing into her long-sleeved dress. It was black, as in the Black Widow, and it was supposed to show off her curves. Well, she hadn't accounted for being interrupted like this, so now the dress felt like a bad idea. Slowly, she looked up from her hiding spot, and saw the small hole where the arrow had pierced through the window.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, coming closer, and she quickly fired up her Widow Bites, still crouching behind the couch in case the mysterious Robin Hood decided to put an arrow through her brain, too. 

The door to the room swung open, and a light haired man came in, a bow slung over his shoulder and a gun in his hands. They both stayed silent for a few moments, evaluating the other. He was tall, and his arms were chisled and well-built. His eyes were bright too, a mesmerizing kind of bright that Natalia had to blink to not pay too much attention to. 

" **My name** ," the man stated in Russian, " **is Hawkeye. I'm with Shield. I have been sent to kill you.** " She could detect a hint of an American accent, and inwardly she smirked. Kill her? That was cute. Many had tried and all had failed. She was getting sick of it. She didn't want to do this anymore. Was it really worth it, being on the dark side? **  
**

" **Then try** ," Natalia taunted, her voice sharp as the knife she was hiding in the lining of her dress.  **  
**

Hawkeye launched at her, and soon she had to admit, he was good. He blocked her and got in a few good punches. It looked like she was going to win, until he grabbed her arm and yanked it down over his knee. A sharp pain shot through her arm and she heard a sickening crack. She muffled a yell as she tore away from him by falling to the ground, breathing hard as the hot pain surged through her, barely numbed by the adrenaline.

He stopped suddenly. Then he straightened up, and seemed to be thinking for a few seconds.

" **You don't have to do this. You can come with me.** " She looked up at him, and snorted.

"You were sent to kill me, so kill me," Natalia snapped in English, and if he was surprised at the sudden language change, he masked it well.

"No. Come with me. You don't have to work for them." He didn't look scared of her. That was unusual. 

But what if she didn't have to work for them? 

Instead of replying, she slowly held her hands out to him. He looked relieved for a few seconds, and then he whipped out a pair of cuffs out of nowhere.

"Now, these will taze you if you try anything, since I don't trust you."

Wise. All she needed was to get her wrist healed, and then she could kill him and whoever came in her way on her way out of this 'Shield'.

A small voice in the back of her mind told her it didn't have to end that way. She shut that voice right up, and when she was being hauled off in a van, she couldn't help but think that he was probably the only worthy opponent that she had ever faced.

 ---

It took her two months with Shield to understand that that tiny voice was right.

Hawkeye, or Clint Barton, as that was his real name, was one of the few respectful men she had ever met. He had never touched her, kept his eyes on her eyes and nowhere else, and he wasn't afraid of her. He had even helped her pick out her American name: Natasha Romanoff. Clint had more or less turned into a friend, although she didn't trust him yet.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to. He was loud, boisterous, and he loved the sound of his own voice. He was everything Natasha was not. And it shouldn't make her feel the way it did. 

The director of Shield, Nick Fury, had more or less let her stay in one of the Shield quarters, the one next to Clint's of course. She was still more or less his responsibility, since she had defected from Russia. The other agents still looked at her with fear, and she never got to go anywhere without someone else around, but she felt more free than she had in years.

Natasha had gotten a new start, and she had taken it in stride.

For some reason, either Clint was stupid or curious, Clint had suggested that today, they should spar.

"Come on Nat!" he said, his voice all giddy and full of that childish glee he almost always harbored.

"I'm coming, Barton, calm down," Natasha replied calmly, and did not pick up her pace. They were on their way to the training rooms. Had anyone else called her 'Nat', she would have slit their throat, but Clint had a free pass for now, since she was about to kick his ass. 

In this light, his hair looked a little darker, not its usual pale white, she noticed. They stopped in front of a door, and Clint used his Shield issued security-clearance card to open the door.

The room was spacious, with various training equipment scattered around the walls, and, most importantly, a sparring mat in the middle of the room.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Natasha said, and Clint was grinning so much his face looked like it was going to split open as he more or less skipped onto the mat. 

"Yeah! Wait, what-" 

Natasha interrupted him with a swift kick, and he blocked it, ducked for her next swing. He swung at her with a closed fist, and she grabbed his bare hand to wring it to the side, when suddenly, everything exploded around her.

In color.

Blue, red, silver, white, and Clints hair was blonde, and his shirt was a dark green, and his pants were black, and his shocked eyes were a bright bright blue. And she was far from prepared.

They both froze, and stared at each other, Clints jaw was hanging loose in shock, and Natasha's green eyes were wide. Her hair was a fiery red, and this was so not how Clint had thought this morning would play out.

"Whoa," he said suddenly, and Natasha's hand was gripping his fist like it was a cliff and she was hanging from it. God, he thought, she's so beautiful.

His dark voice snapped Nataasha right out of her daze, and she let go of him like holding onto him had burned her. She backed away.

"No," she said, her voice stern as she pointed a guilty finger his way. "No!" Clint held his hands in the air with a breathless laugh as he looked around the room.

"No what, Tash? Look around you! It's... It's beautiful!" said Clint with awe, and Natasha swallowed hard. 

She didn't deserve a... A soulmate like Clint. She had too much red in her ledger for someone as kind as him.

"Natasha?" Clint said, his voice still breathless. He had never seen anything more beautiful than this, and that she was standing there in all of her colorful glory really wasn't helping keeping him calm. She shook her head.

"I don't- I don't deserve this," Natasha said quietly, and he took a few tenative steps towards her. She seemed to distracted and distraught to even notice. "I don't deserve this new life and this-this soulmate, and this isn't-" When she cuts herself off, Clint is standing right in front of her, and he's smiling down at her. 

"You do," he said softly. "You turned your life around. You deserve this. You're one of the good guys now. You deserve this. All of it." He made a motion around the room. "Look at the colors, Tash." He carefully took her hand and pulled her over to the windows, where the sun was just making its appearance.

The sunrise was beautiful, Natasha had to admit, and she stood there, awestruck. Clint's hand was warm and calloused as it enveloped hers, and for once, she didn't feel the need to hide in the dark.

Black was no longer her favorite and only color that she associated with. The light blue that colored Clint's iris was, too.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... That was... Awful. I am so sorry. I tried. I'm just not up for a chapter fic but I had such a vision.  
> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for suffering through this shitty one-shot! <3  
> Also, if you like Clintasha, check out my other fic about them and the Avengers!


End file.
